Heaven is
by taniadh
Summary: One-Shot. ModernAU. Ragnar, Rollo, Torstein, Floki y Lagertha forman parte de una banda de rock bastante conocida y Rollo no lleva muy bien que ciertas personas le presten tanta atención a Lagertha, pero tampoco puede hacer nada por impedirlo porque no tiene muy claros cuáles son los límites de su relación.


DISCALIMER: No soy dueña de estos personajes, ni de la serie ni todo eso que ya se debería dar por supuesto.

CANCIÓN: Heaven is - Deff Leppard

Me gustaría aclarar que la idea principal de este AU se le ocurrió a una de mis mejores amigas ( thelololooo en twitter) y que yo la desarrollé un día que escuché esta magnífica canción. Es el primer fic que escribo sobre esta serie que es de mis favoritas y al final me he decantado por un ModernAU aunque tengo más en mente ambientados en la época vikinga. Espero que os guste y no olvidéis comentar, se agradece mucho.

* * *

El sonido correspondiente a la nota 'do' resonó por toda la estancia cuando Rollo rasgueó la cuerda precisa. Se encontraba sentado en uno de los lados del sofá, aislado en su propio mundo afinando la guitarra antes del ensayo. Se suponía que sólo faltaban dos días antes de comenzar la nueva gira de ese año y todos habían estado de acuerdo en ensayar cada día para ir bien preparados. Pero esa era la teoría porque en la práctica Floki había desaparecido hacía ya media hora a por algo de comer y aún no había vuelto. Y Ragnar… bueno, Ragnar al menos estaba en su sitio detrás de la batería, tan sólo estaba el ligero problema de que su novia Aslaug estaba sentada encima y ambos no habían separados su labios en lo que parecían horas. Y hasta Rollo, que se consideraba una persona bastante liberal, se empezaba a encontrar incómodo en su presencia.

Por fortuna, Torstein, el técnico de sonido del grupo y que estaba al mando de los teclados entró en la habitación avisando que acababa de juntarse con Floki fuera y que ya iban a empezar. Ante ese saludo, todos parecieron ponerse más serios, Aslaug se levantó del regazo de su novio a lo que este protestó.

\- Espera. Aún falta…

\- Ya estoy aquí.

Se escuchó una voz femenina anunciando una llegada cuya primera impresión fue una melena rubia y una radiante sonrisa. Era Lagertha. Rollo quiso estar enfadado con ella o al menos molesto, se suponía que el ensayo comenzaba hace media hora, pero esa mujer y su sonrisa tenían el poder de hipnotizarlo, y en cuanto la vio entrar se olvidó hasta de su propio nombre.

\- Lo siento. He ido a comprar un café y el dependiente me ha reconocido y he tenido que quedarme a hacerme unas fotos y todo eso… -se disculpó mientras dejaba su bolso y el vaso con la bebida encima de una de las mesas e iba a buscar el micrófono y los cables.

Ragnar hizo una broma sobre ser la estrella del grupo que Floki rió mientras se colocaba el bajo una vez entró. Lagertha sólo rodó los ojos antes de contestar con otro comentario. Rollo no dijo nada ¿qué podía decir? La cantante del grupo y a la que todos reconocían por la calle a la primera era ella, además de que no podía culparlos por ello. Y si los demás no tenían ningún problema con empezar más tarde, el por seguro que no iba a empezar un alboroto por ello. Esperó a que todos acabasen de colocarse en sus posiciones y tras la señal de Torstein comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción a los que se siguieron el resto de instrumentos, y acabó por acompañar la voz suave y melodiosa de Lagertha.

Esa sensación era la que hacía que Rollo se olvidase de todos los problemas y las preocupaciones. No había nada como acariciar las cuerdas de una guitarra de la forma correcta y hacer que de esta salieran los sonidos más maravillosos; era lo más parecido a hacerle el amor a una mujer. Y por eso, esas dos eran sus actividades favoritas. Claro que con el tiempo había empezado a ser más selectivo en ambas, y eso le había llevado hasta la situación actual. Hacía tres años que había rechazado una oferta de tocar en un grupo más conocido, con lo que eso conllevaba: mejores fechas, mejores espacios para los conciertos, mejores hoteles, e incluso, viajes en primera clase del avión. Pero rechazó la oferta de Borg y su grupo, no porque no la quisiera, ya que era lo que siempre había deseado. Además, por aquel tiempo Ragnar, su hermano, estaba dejando que la poca fama que habían conseguido se le subiera a la cabeza y tuviese caprichos de estrella de rock, y era un ambiente que no le agradaba. Pero también fue entonces cuando Lagertha reapareció en sus vidas. Después de terminar su relación con Ragnar años atrás, había aceptado un trabajo de corista, muy por debajo de sus posibilidades, pero le permitía viajar por todo el país y conocer a gente importante del mundo de la música lo que le había granjeado buenos contactos. Y cuando volvió a la ciudad y todos se reencontraron y le propusieron ser la cantante del grupo, fue la única que tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a Ragnar, además de Rollo, y criticar todas las tonterías que estaba haciendo y que iban a acabar con todo. Lagertha supo que Rollo estaba sopesando la oferta de irse con Borg y ¿quién en su sano juicio rechazaría eso? Pero sabía que no podían permitirse perder un guitarrista como Rollo así que hizo todo lo que pudo para convencerle, asegurándole que las cosas iban a cambiar y que ahora que volvían a estar juntos como siempre todos serían iguales y ninguno estaría por encima del resto. Rollo tenía fama de muchas cosas, la mayoría no muy buenas, pero algunas eran simplemente eso, fama. Al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, prefería trabajar duro para conseguir sus propios éxitos y no acomodarse a la vida fácil y hecha. Por eso aceptó quedarse. Quería triunfar con su propia banda en la que llevaban todos juntos desde muy jóvenes, quería ser él mismo el que compusiese sus canciones con sus palabras, sin cambiar nada, sin hacer caso a una discográfica que lo regañase porque esa expresión no era muy adecuada, o el ritmo era demasiado intrincado y no resultaba fácil de vender. No quería hacer música para agradar a las masas, quería hacer su propia música aunque eso significase no sonar en la radio a todas horas.

Tras un par de canciones más, decidieron hacer un descanso. O más que decidir tuvieron que parar porque apareció Helga, y Floki automáticamente dejó de tocar y soltó su bajo para ir a abrazarla, llevaban un mes sin verse por culpa del trabajo de ésta por lo que nadie protestó. Poco después apareció por la puerta Athelstan, su representante. Aunque era un hombre tímido y siempre estaban haciéndole bromas, no había nadie más profesional y más bueno en su campo. Por desgracia para Rollo, no vino sólo. Le acompañaba Ecbert, uno de los productores más importantes del panorama actual y ahora también su productor gracias a las interferencias de Lagertha. A pesar de ser uno de los mejores y de que Rollo siempre lo hubiese admirado, desde que lo había conocido en persona cada vez le caía peor. Al contrario, al parecer, que a todos los demás. Era un profesional, amable, sabía cómo conversar con cada persona y sabía cómo conseguir los mejores tratos, razón por la cual el grupo estaba alcanzado gran popularidad. En realidad no era un mal tipo, el único problema que tenía es que parecía muy interesado en Lagertha en algo más que como cantante.

Que Rollo estaba enamorado de Lagertha desde que Ragnar los presentó no era un secreto para nadie, nunca consiguió más que negativas y evasivas cada vez que intentó algo con ella, incluso cuando estaba soltera. Pero recientemente, desde hacía unos meses, las cosas habían cambiado. Todo comenzó una noche después de un pequeño concierto en uno de los bares del barrio. Ya era muy tarde y la gente poco a poco empezó a marcharse, sólo se quedaron ellos dos en la mesa, una buena conversación, unas cuantas copas de más, muchas sonrisas y alguna que otra caricia furtiva. Pronto los besos sustituyeron a las palabras, y no tuvieron más que dejarse llevar. Siempre habían tenido una química y una atracción sexual innegable, pero nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo por si mismos, hasta entonces. Rollo se despertó al día siguiente pero Lagertha ya había desaparecido de su cama y de su casa, casi pensó que lo había soñado todo ayudado por el alcohol, pero el perfume femenino que desprendían sus sábanas y su almohada no podía ser una imaginación. Además, si quedaba alguna duda, el sujetador que asomaba por debajo del sofá del salón las despejó todas.

Rollo pensó que eso sería cosa de una noche que seguramente Lagertha culparía al alcohol y no querría volver a hablar del tema. Probablemente no volvería a hablarle para nada que no fuera algo estrictamente relacionado con el grupo, pero se equivocaba. A esa noche le siguieron otras más, muchas más. Y cuando empezaba a pensar que para lo único para lo que Lagertha le quería era para el sexo, cosa que no le molestaba, comenzaron las salidas para almorzar, cenar, tardes en el cine o en bares de otras partes de la ciudad escuchando a grupos desconocidos. Nunca sabía a qué atenerse con la chica y esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban. No sabía si eran sólo amigos con sexo ocasional o una pareja. Nunca se habían molestado en definir su relación. Y ahora que veía como Ecbert hacía una broma y Lagertha reía con una sonora carcajada echando la cabeza hacia atrás con total despreocupación, sabía que tenían que haberlo hecho. A Rollo no le importaba poner nombre a las cosas, siempre que estas acabaran ocurriendo, pero necesitaba saber qué pasaba. Porque si fuera por él ya estaría saltándole los dientes de un puñetazo a ese hombre, pero no podía. Sabía que a Lagertha no le gustaría, además de que no tenía ningún derecho. Ella era libre y le gustaba así, y sabía que si la presionaba podía reaccionar haciendo todo lo contrario, pero no podía seguir aguantando esos ramalazos de celos cada vez que los veía juntos.

Cuando el descanso acabó siguieron ensayando unas cuantas canciones más hasta que decidieron que ya estaba bien por ese día y escucharon las noticias que les traía Ecbert y el plan que tenía Athelstan para el comienzo de la gira. Cuando todo estuvo dicho, poco a poco fueron desapareciendo. Los primeros Ragnar y Aslaug entre risas que ni se molestaban en disimular, dejando claro cuáles eran sus planes para las próximas horas. Floki y Helga no tardaron mucho más en seguir la misma dirección con las mismas intenciones. Lo que nadie se esperaba es que Ecbert llamase a Lagertha y se la llevase a algún lugar fuera del local de ensayos. Rollo quiso protestar, y un tiempo antes quizá lo hubiese hecho, pero comprendió que no sabría qué decir así que se mordió la lengua y se quedó conversando con Torstein y Athelstan hasta que estos también se disculparon antes de irse. Rollo se quedó sólo guardando todo el equipo, agradeciendo no tener que seguir poniendo buena cara cuando lo único que quería era liarse a golpes con lo primero que viera. Poco después escuchó unos tacones acercándose al lugar pero no le dio importancia. Seguramente alguna de las chicas se hubiera olvidado algo, y por eso ni miró a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió mientras el colocaba los amplificadores.

\- ¿Se han escaqueado todos? –preguntó Lagertha sorprendida antes de empezar a recoger los cables que se habían quedado tirados por el lugar.

Rollo frunció el ceño extrañado al escucharla, aliviado al ver que había vuelto pero aún así molesto porque se hubiera ido con Ecbert en primer lugar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido con tu amiguito.

Lagertha enarcó una ceja por el comentario que no le agradó en absoluto.

\- Es mi amigo y nuestro productor. Me he ido con él y ahora he vuelto ¿algún problema? –preguntó casi retándole.

\- Ninguno. Sólo digo que parece más interesado en ser algo más que tu amigo y no me parece muy profesional. –comentó como si fuese algo que no le interesaba mientras seguía con su tarea.

Lagertha rió ligeramente al escucharle.

\- Me ha pedido una cita para esta noche. –dijo sin más, atenta a su reacción.

Rollo quiso actuar con normalidad pero en cuanto escuchó aquello la miró muy serio apretando la mandíbula como si se estuviese conteniendo.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué le has dicho?

La joven se permitió una sonrisa mirando hacia el techo haciéndose antes de contestar, tan sólo por hacerle sufrir un poco.

\- Le he dicho que se lo agradezco pero que no estoy interesada y que espero que eso no afecte a nuestra amistad ni al contrato que tiene con el grupo.

Rollo no hubiera podido disimular el suspiro aliviado que se le escapó ni aunque hubiese querido.

\- ¿Y crees que cumplirá? –preguntó aunque no muy interesado en el contrato una vez que sabía lo que más le importaba.

\- Sí. Sabe encajar los golpes y lo ha entendido sin ningún problema. –respiró hondo colocando el bajo de Floki en su lugar.- Es todo un caballero y educado. Tiene clase y conoce los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad… lástima que a mí me gusten los salvajes. Por eso estoy saliendo con uno. –Esperó a que Rollo la mirase, anonadado, para guiñarle un ojo riendo.

Rollo no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿De verdad acababa de decir que estaban saliendo? Porque se refería a él ¿verdad? No podía ser otro. Le había guiñado un ojo y le estaba sonriendo de esa manera que conseguía que quisiera besarla y gritarle a la vez. Cerró la distancia entre ellos de una zancada y la besó. No fue muy delicado, no solía serlo. Pero por cómo había reaccionado la rubia y cómo le estaba abrazando por el cuello para cuando separaron sus labios supuso que no importaba.

\- Y ¿por qué no le has dicho directamente que tienes novio para que te deje en paz? –preguntó con curiosidad bajando las manos desde la espalda hasta la cintura de la chica, abrazándola.

\- Porque una mujer no necesita tener un novio para que los demás dejen de intentar ligar con ella. Si no está interesada no lo está. –le dio otro beso rápido antes de continuar- Además, no estaba segura del todo de si estábamos saliendo, o no. No habíamos tenido esa conversación aún.

\- Creo que ya no quedan dudas sobre eso. –dijo antes de volver a besarla aunque no tanto tiempo como hubiese querido ya que la cantante se separó de él tras unos instantes-

\- He quedado en diez minutos y si no me voy ya llegaré aún más tarde. ¿Nos vemos esta noche? Tengo los dvdd de Rambo y podemos pedir pizza. –sugirió mientras recogía sus cosas y prácticamente ya salía por la puerta después de lanzarle un beso-

\- Claro. –asintió el chico riendo por el último comentario. Lagertha era la única chica que conocía que podía proponerle una noche de cenar pizza y ver todas las películas de Rambo. Sin contar con lo que seguramente harían después. Era perfecta.

...

_[Dos semanas después]_

Su primer concierto de la gira había empezado hacía una hora. La multitud rugía sus nombres y coreaba sus canciones. No se encontraban en un estadio lleno, pero no era un sitio nada pequeño. Mucho mejor de lo que estaban acostumbrados, señal de que cada vez estaban consiguiendo más éxito. Era un local con capacidad para unas 500 personas, cantidad de público nada despreciable. No se encontraban muy lejos de su ciudad por lo que sus amigos y familiares habían podido ir a verles y acompañarles en ese primer concierto. Helga y Aslaug los acompañarían durante la gira aprovechando que empezaba el verano y con él las vacaciones. Pero los demás como Erik, Leif, Aren, Siggy, Thyri… tendrían que conformarse con ese concierto, y por lo que se veía desde el escenario, estaban disfrutando bastante de sus sitios vip con bebidas incluidas.

Lagertha entonó un último crescendo antes de callarse abruptamente, junto con la música, poniendo punto final a la canción y dejando paso a los aplausos y los vitores del público. Rollo estaba como en un sueño, aquellos instantes eran mágicos. La mujer más extraordinaria que había conocido nunca, enfundada en unos pantalones de cuero, liderándolos y poniendo voz a sus canciones. Las mismas canciones que había escrito en la soledad de su habitación en algunos de sus momentos más oscuros, y que ahora coreaban cientos de personas. Le devolvió la sonrisa a la rubia cuando esta se giró un momento para coger aire antes de proseguir.

\- Vale, vale, ya nos ha quedado claro que los clásicos os los sabéis. Pero ahora llega el momento de sorprenderos con una canción que ninguno de vosotros conocéis. –Lagertha hablaba con el público con total confianza, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás notando cada vez más el calor de los focos. Y esperó la respuesta de la gente antes de reír- Os lo juro que esta no la conocéis, no está en ningún disco ni en ninguna demo en internet. Es completamente inédita. Y lo mejor de todo, no la canto yo. Así tendré unos minutos para recuperarme. –bromeó exagerando antes de girarse a mirar a Rollo y guiñarle un ojo.

El guitarrista estaba completamente perdido mirándolos a todos ¿canción inédita? Eso no lo habían ensayado, no sabía de qué hablaban. Intentó hacer memoria pero no lo recordaba. Esperó a que Lagertha se acercara a él y susurrara en su oído.

\- Canta tu canción. Y no te hagas el loco. La última que compusiste y que no le has enseñado a nadie.

Rollo la miró muy sorprendido, pues como ella misma había dicho no se la había enseñado a nadie así que no sabía cómo podía haberse enterado.

\- Pero… ¿y los demás? ¿Cómo se la saben? –preguntó en otro susurro.

\- Es posible que alguien robara la partitura e hiciera copias para los demás. –dijo la cantante encogiéndose de hombros con una falsa sonrisa inocente.

\- ¿Creías que estabas siendo sutil, hermanito? –se burló Ragnar desde su asiento golpeando los platillos con las baquetas para acompañar al comentario.

Lagertha rió antes de darle un pequeño empujón hacia el centro del escenario.

\- Vamos. Te están esperando.

Rollo no podía creérselo pero cuanto más se acercaba al pie de micro más crecía su sonrisa. Él nunca cantaba porque prefería centrarse en la guitarra, tan sólo hacía los coros. Así que esta era la primera vez que cantaba el sólo frente a un público tan numeroso. Decir que no estaba nervioso sería mentir, pero debido a la adrenalina del momento, no era para tanto. Se colocó mejor la guitarra haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar las notas y la letra y tras saludar a la gente, empezó a tocar las primeras notas, alegrándose cuando todos los demás siguieron el ritmo al instante como si fuese una canción que hubiesen practicado anteriormente. Cerró los ojos cuando empezó a cantar, en parte por timidez, en parte por ayudarse a recordar la letra, y en parte para recordar a la mujer que le inspiró a escribir esa canción. Su musa particular. La misma que en esos momentos se movía al ritmo que la guitarra mandaba en un lateral del escenario, fuera de la mirada del público.

_**Hey boys, Miss Magic is back  
No Hollywood waste, or tinsel trash  
A street kid, she's no stray cat,  
Heaven on legs, she's a feline flash.  
Takes a good woman to play a good man  
And no one plays like heaven can**_

**_She said_**  
**_Leave your name at the the sound of the tone,_**  
**_Call you right back when I get home_**  
**_Better watch out when we're all alone_**

**_Heaven is a girl I know so well_**  
**_She makes me feel good when I feel like hell_**  
**_Heaven is a girl that I've got to have_**  
**_And she makes me feel better when I'm feelin' bad_**

Sonrió al escuchar a Torstein y Floki hacerle los coros. Pero sobre todo cuando al abrir los ojos vio cómo reaccionaba la gente, no la cantaban porque lógicamente no se la sabían pero aplaudían y bailaban y gritaban igual. Era fantástico. Recordaba cuando había escrito esa canción, un domingo por la tarde justo después de despedirse de la rubia que había salido corriendo hacia otro lugar tras un fin de semana secuestrados en la cama y sin salir de casa. Cada vez más confiado se permitió una mirada a la sección vip, donde se encontraban sus amigos y familiares y sabía que estaría Ecbert antes de decir la siguiente frase.

_**Hey guys, Miss Magic is mine  
No silicone smile, she's vintage wine  
Bombshell blonde, red lipstick on  
Aqualine fine she's a real wild one.  
**_

_**She said  
Leave your name at the the sound of the tone,  
Call you right back when I get home  
Better watch out when we're all alone**_

**_Heaven is a girl I know so well_**  
**_She makes me feel good when I feel like hell_**  
**_Heaven is a girl that I've got to have_**  
**_And she makes me feel better when I'm feelin' bad_**

**_Oh, no one does it good like heaven do, no_**  
**_She's got the rhythm to drive me crazy,_**  
**_She's got the rhythm of love._**

Con el solo de guitarra toda su confianza se vino arriba y se permitió pasear por el escenario al ritmo de la música tatareando y sonriendo a la chica para la que había compuesto aquello, agradecido de que le gustase.

_**She said leave your name at the sound of the tone,  
The lights are off, but there's somebody home  
Better watch out when we're all alone.  
Heaven is a girl I know so well  
She makes me feel good when I feel like hell  
Heaven is a girl that I've got to have,  
And she makes me feel better when I'm feelin' bad  
Heaven is a girl that makes dreams come true  
And no one does it good like Heaven do  
Heaven is a girl that I've got to have,  
She makes me feel good when I feel like hell  
Heaven is a girl, she makes dreams come true  
And no one does it good like Heaven do  
That voodoo that you do**_

Al terminar la canción tenía una de las sonrisas más enormes que nadie jamás le había visto nunca. Agradeció a todos con una pequeña reverencia antes de volver a su sitio en uno de los laterales dejándole el centro del escenario a Lagertha que volvía a aparecer tan sonriente como siempre.

Cuando el concierto acabó, todos se despidieron del público agradeciéndoles fervientemente y se retiraron al backstage para comer algo pero sobre todo para beber agua, pues el calor de los locos era muy notable y todos habían sudado bastante. Rollo estaba dando un largo trago a la botella de agua cuando sintió unos brazos femeninos abrazándole por detrás. Era Lagertha felicitándole. Casi se atragantó, pero no le importó. Rió con algo de timidez antes de girarse para poder mirarla y devolverle el cumplido.

\- Ahora en serio, tienes que decirme cómo te enteraste de esa canción.

Lagertha rió de nuevo pensándose si confesar o no.

\- Está bien… ¿te acuerdas cuando una tarde que llevé ciertas…plantas a tu casa y fumamos? -Rollo tuvo que hacer memoria pero acabó asintiendo con una sonrisa.- Vale, pues digamos que después de reírnos mucho y comernos un pastel de brownie entero, te pusiste algo sentimental y sacaste la guitarra y empezaste a cantar canciones. Una de ellas fue esta, y por suerte, al día siguiente yo aún me acordaba así que sólo tuve que buscar entre tus notas hasta encontrarla.

Rollo había tenido un pasado bastante turbio con ciertos temas, algunos de ellos era el tonteo con las drogas. Nada demasiado importante ni demasiado seguido. Ni siquiera con las drogas había podido mantener una relación estable. Hasta que un día decidió cambiar su vida y hacía años que no había vuelto a probar nada. Pero eso no evitaba que muy de vez en cuando, al igual que Lagertha y la mayoría de sus amigos, fumasen alguna hierba para relajarse. Como había pasado aquella tarde. Razón por la cual le había afectado tanto y no recordaba parte de aquella tarde como era el episodio de las canciones.

Abrazó a la chica pegándola más a él hasta juntar sus frentes y con voz muy grave habló.

\- Eres una ladronzuela, y me voy a encargar personalmente de que recibas tu merecido.

Lagertha, lejos de sentirse intimidada, ronroneó tan sólo con imaginarse lo que esas palabras prometían.

\- Me encantaría verte intentarlo.

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando la puerta se abrió dejando paso a todo el grupo con sus respectivas parejas, más amigos, incluido Ecbert. Los dos se sobresaltaron, no se soltaron en ningún momento aunque sí que alejaron sus rostros. Lagertha estaba de espaldas a la puerta así que sólo pudo reconocer a las personas que entraban por sus voces. Rollo se tensó visiblemente al ver a Ecbert entrando en la sala. No se habían vuelto a ver desde el día del ensayo y no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante la estampa que presentaban los dos abrazados. Para su sorpresa, Ecbert inclinó la cabeza sonriendo, saludando y dando a entender que lo aceptaba y volvía su atención a lo que le estaba diciendo Ragnar. Rollo imitó su gesto. Lagertha rodó los ojos por el gesto de los dos. En su lugar, estiró del cuello de la camisa de su novio para llamar su atención y cuando este la miró, subió una mano a su nuca obligándole a bajar antes de besarle, como tenía pensado hacer antes de que los interrumpiesen.

\- Bueno, si nos quedaba alguna duda creo que ya la hemos resuelto. –comentó Floki - Torstein, te toca pagar.

El aludido se quejó levantándose del sofá para sacar de su cartera un par de billetes con los que pagar la apuesta. Floki aceptó el dinero con su risa característica viendo a la pareja besándose apasionadamente en uno de los lados de la habitación.


End file.
